Bloodlines
"Bloodlines" is the fourth episode of the second season of Banshee and, therefore, the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It first aired on January 31, 2014. The episode was written by Evan Dunsky and directed by Executive Producer Ole Christian Madsen. Plot A tip in the murder case leads Lucas to question a tough Amish schoolteacher who may have some info on the killing, while the transfer of gang leader Chayton Littlestone causes problems. Later, Rebecca deals with being rejected by her parents; and Alex receives a peace offering from Proctor. Synopsis Carrie's incarceration continues to torment her, and she has a dream about reuniting with her family. She continues to try to reach out to Gordon and Deva with little success. Meanwhile the Kinaho tribe has a funeral for Lana where Lucas officially meets Nola. Lucas agrees to let Brock talk to the Amish in the hope that the children can shed some light on Solomon's disappearance. Daniel Moses, a friend of Solomon who escaped the Amish life, reveals that a zealous Amish teacher named Jonah was violent towards both himself and Solomon. Lucas questions this teacher, discovering he has a wound on his leg, identical to that of the unknown attacker from the previous episode. A vicious fight between Jonah and Lucas ensues. Rebecca, after questioning one of Solomon's friends, arrives at the same conclusion as Lucas, and enters the house to help. Lucas attempts to force some answers out of Jonah, who resists. Proctor arrives as well, and uses his own brutal torture methods to coerce the truth out of Jonah. Lucas and Rebecca listen to his screams from outside. Job reluctantly agrees to Lucas' plan to provide Jason with a new identity. Chayton escapes while Siobhan and Emmett are transporting him. The relationship between Proctor and Alex continues to deteriorate resulting in a violent altercation at a cafe. A peace is made, however, following the arrest of Jonah, but Nola is unhappy with Alex's choice to reconcile with Proctor. Alex asks Nola to leave town, and she kills Jonah in his cell before she does. As she's leaving the Cadi, she walks past Job, and they compliment each other's outfits. Rebecca drinks alone at a bar, where Jason Hood spots her. They have sex in his motel room, but she seems disinterested, having flashbacks to getting thrown out of her home. Lucas spots Deva getting high with her friends, and drives her to a cafe, where they talk for a bit before Gordon picks her up. Job watches the interaction and deduces that Lucas is a father, also noting that if Lucas wanted to keep his family safe, he should leave. Lucas seemingly agrees, telling Job to go to New York and fence the diamonds. A battered and shaken up Siobhan arrives at the cafe, and Lucas takes her home. Carrie is told she has a visitor - it turns out to be Rabbit. He talks to her about her mother and love. He then says that this will be the last time they see each other again. In the post-credits scene, Rabbit breathes through his respirator, then gives a faint smile. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Gil Birmingham'' as George Hunter *''Geno Segers'' as Chayton Littlestone *''Ólafur Darri Olafsson'' as Jonah Lambrecht *''Odette Annable'' as Nola Longshadow *''Harrison Thomas'' as Jason Hood *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Tatanka Means'' as Hoyt Rivers *''Afton Williamson'' as ADA Alison Medding *''Amber Midthunder'' as Lana Cleary *''Conor Donovan'' as Daniel Moses *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell Co-starring *''Gunnar Carrigan'' as Solomon Bowman *''Abigale Corrigan'' as Patia *''Steve Coulter'' as Elijah Bowman *''Samantha Worthen'' as Miriam Bowman *''Alpha Trivette'' as Israel Proctor *''Chelsea Cardwell'' as Beaty *''Ricky Russert'' as Tommy Littlestone *''Sheena Zadeh'' as Daria *''Angel Tolentino'' as Lana's Mother *''Dave Heuvel'' as Lana's Father *''Marisela Zumbado'' as June Cleary *''Vinston E. Rickman'' as a Kinaho Medicine Man *''Justin Barnhill'' as Flynn *''Justin Kennedy'' as Russ *''Fidias Rae'' as Rabbit's Medical Aide *''Denise Hillis'' as a Cellblock Guard *''Vivian Fleming-Alvarez'' as a Female Guard Cast Notes Notes References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes